


Eternal love

by greensilverserpent



Series: Eternal love [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: My lover, my life.





	Eternal love

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2009-02-04 06:38pm to 06:43pm  
> Inspiration: For a very special person, who I met during RingCon 2008. Thank you for everything, ada.

When Celeborn woke again it was to a feeling he hadn't experienced in a long time. His head was resting on something soft or better someone as his supposed pillow suddenly shifted, making him sit up in a flash. "Easy. You gonna make yourself dizzy doing that." A gentle voice told him, though he couldn't remember who it belonged to at the moment nor could he see anything as his body proofed the words the other had uttered, making him groan in misery. But when gentle hands tugged him towards a broad chest, circling around his torso to draw him even closer, he let his eyes close in contentment. When one of the hands came up to his head to caress the strands, he actually began to purr, eliciting a chuckle from his companion. "I thought you would still like that." Feeling perturbed at the known intimate caress, the silver-haired elf sat up slowly and even more slowly turned to face the other. "Haldir?" His words were only a whisper, his voice raspy from not being used in so long. "Welcome back, love." "Is that really you?" The blond gifted him with the most brilliant of smiles. "Aye."


End file.
